Perhaps Kind of Maybe
by rawrchelle
Summary: Itachi/Sakura. AU. Pool parties were okay, Itachi decided. When he was able to get the girl AND rub it in Sasuke’s face. For Kayleigh Volturi.


**Title: **Perhaps Kind of Maybe  
**Pairing: **Uchiha Itachi and Haruno Sakura  
**Genre(s): **Humor/Romance  
**Summary: **Pool parties were okay, Itachi decided. When he was able to get the girl _and_ rub it in Sasuke's face.  
**Prompt: **summertime  
**Rating: **PG-13  
**Word Count: **1057  
**Beta:** xx. false - deception  
**Warning: **Plotless, pretty much.

Request for Kayleigh Volturi. :) For those who would like to request something, check out my page.

Disclaimed.  
read&review.

* * *

Pool parties.

Everyone loved pool parties. There was food, there was music, there was the pool (_Obviously_, he told himself), and there were girls with nice bodies—

That didn't mean that he liked pool parties, okay?

And since when did Sasuke even _host_ pool parties? Weren't Uchihas known to be quiet, egotistical, and asexual? Where did all of these _girls_ come from? The females outnumbered the males with a ratio of at least two to one.

Scoffing lightly, Itachi pulled the curtains of his room shut, heading downstairs to find that book that he left on the coffee table in the living room.

What he didn't expect was a pink-haired girl in a white bikini with a towel draped over her shoulders, sitting at his kitchen table and muttering about a "blonde bitch pig".

Well, that wasn't something he got to see every day.

He made his way past the kitchen and into the living room, retrieving his book. He had seen that girl around before—she was one of Sasuke's closer friends, if he wasn't mistaken—but he wasn't particularly close to her. He knew her name, but that was about it.

And he wasn't about to ask her why she was basically half-naked, sitting in his kitchen.

"Itachi?"

He turned around at the bottom of the stairs to find Haruno Sakura standing up, the towel draped over her shoulders now. Her damp hair was drying, making it frizzy.

"Is something the matter, Sakura-san?" He was a little impatient to finish his book; he was right at the climax before he was forced to put it down and tend to other duties.

The girl fidgeted with her towel. He reminded himself to keep his eyes on her face, and not have them linger to…other…body parts.

"I was wondering if you would do me…a favor."

"That would depend on what kind of favor it was."

"Well…" At this point, a blush began to spread across her cheeks. "Actually, I was wondering what kind of girls Sasuke-kun liked, you see, because Ino-pig is really confident that he liked girls like her, but"—the blush darkened—"I really think otherwise because I'm closer to him than she is, but in all honesty, I don't _really_ know what Uchihas like, so I thought that maybe you could help, but I sort of think you hate me—"

"Not you, particularly," he interrupted idly, gazing at the back of his book and skimming the reviews. "Just run-on sentences."

There was a pause. "Oh. Sorry."

It was then that he had found yet another way to make his little brother's life more miserable. Book forgotten, he allowed the smirk to stretch across his lips.

"I do believe Sasuke has a superiority complex," he told her, "so if you're ever in a relationship with him, it'd be best to act defenseless and absolutely vulnerable around him." She blinked at this, and he made a couple of steps toward her, just because she stood a few feet away, and that was rather inconvenient for a conversation.

"That makes sense," she said finally. "Tell me something I don't know."

"_I_ don't need you to go out of your own way to act defenseless and vulnerable." He knew his words had an effect on her, because the blush that was just beginning to fade promptly returned.

Uchiha Itachi, you were one snide bastard.

"What are you implying?" she asked indignantly, pulling the white towel tighter around her shoulders. "I'm not interested in _you_; I like Sasuke-kun."

"Are you sure about that?" It was then that he let his gaze drop from her face. It was the first time he had ever seen her wear something so revealing, considering that there wasn't much to—ahem—reveal. Of course, the white bikini didn't look bad on her. It just somehow…enhanced her inexperience in this field.

"Stop it," she said firmly, looking flustered. Her feet took her a couple of steps away from him, but he just raised an eyebrow, wondering how she could possibly escape from him. He would be able to find her wherever she was.

(At this point, he was beginning to wonder if it was him that had the superiority complex, and not Sasuke, but he saved that thought for later.)

"The problem with Sasuke," Itachi continued calmly, "is the fact that you're comfortable around him. This makes it difficult for you to show a vulnerable side around him. My taste in women does not differ much from his, but unlike him, I have the ability to make you breathless." She paled a little when she heard the last word.

He almost outright laughed at her next question.

"Well, um…can I…practice on you, then?"

"What exactly does practicing entail?" The more she spoke to him, the deeper the water she was treading in. Needless to say, Itachi liked deep water. He didn't like pool parties, but he certainly liked deep water.

Sakura played with a lock of her hair. "Well, I was thinking I could pretend you were Sasuke, or something…and you could tell me what to do so he'd notice me."

He raised an eyebrow. "Please enlighten as to what I would get from this."

She opened her mouth, and stood speechless for a moment. "You…can pretend you're going out with me for a couple of minutes?"

"I hardly think that is advantageous towards me." And as an afterthought, he added, "However, I would not mind pretending to play the role of Sasuke, if it's for a longer period of time."

Her brows knitted together, and he could see the wheels in her mind spinning quicker and quicker. Haruno Sakura wasn't a stupid girl. Lovesick, yes, but not stupid. That was what he liked about her. He heard said wheels click into place as she made a decision.

"Deal."

Needless to say, when Sasuke entered his house in search of the girl who was the entire reason of the pool party, he was so surprised by the compromising position his brother and said girl was in that he couldn't even muster a single "hn".

Itachi changed his mind. He loved pool parties.

.

.

.

"Mmfph!"

"The coherency of your speech is lower than usual, Sakura."

A pause. Heavy breathing.

"I believe that meant something along the lines of 'Go away,' foolish little brother."

**

* * *

**

**A/N: **Surprisingly, I actually had a lot of difficulty with his prompt. I thought it'd be easy. As expected, this pairing only has a limited number of plot lines to follow. Therefore, not much plot in this. Yeah. I restarted this thing four times.

But I do hope you guys enjoyed this. I look forward to writing more requests like these in the future; it helps me expand my writing. :D


End file.
